Legendary Soldiers
thumb|250px|right|The Legendary Soldiers giving their attribute energies to the New Vestroia Guardian BakuganThe Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia (also called the Ancient Warriors of Vestroia) are Bakugan who defeated an army of Gargonoids long ago. Since then, they have become legend and preside over Vestroia from the Doom Dimension. There is one of each Attribute. When the Battle Brawlers came to the Doom Dimension they were met by the Soldiers and a deal was struck, if all of the brawlers could defeat the soldier that uses the same attribute as them they would take them out of the Doom Dimension and take all of the Bakugan that Masquerade and his minions sent there. They all won, so the Soldiers had to keep their end of the bargain. In New Vestroia, the Soldiers reappear conversing with Drago and giving him a body, transforming him into Neo Dragonoid, and sending him to the human world to get Dan. Then Vestroia starts to collapse without him and all they can do is wait and discuss. The Soldiers * Apollonir - The Leader of the Six Soldiers and he is of the Pyrus Attribute. (Battled against Dan and Drago) * Exedra - The most powerful of the Six Soldiers and he is of the Darkus Attribute (Battled against Masquerade and Hydranoid) * Lars Lion - The most moral of the Six Soldiers and she is of the Haos Attribute. (Battled against Runo and Tigerra) * Oberus - The most compassionate of the Six Soldiers and she is of the Ventus Attribute. (Battled against Shun and Skyress) * Clayf - The physical strongest of the Six Soldiers and he is of the Subterra Attribute. (Battled against Julie and Gorem) * Frosch - The most tactical of the Six Soldiers and of the Aquos Attribute. (Battled against Marucho, Preyas, and Angelo/Diablo Preyas) The New Soldiers After Vestroia was saved, the Guardian Bakugan of the Battle Brawlers became the New Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. Due to their status, Prince Hydron wanted to make a collection of them and had five of the six, his exception being Drago. Preyas was a statue but Preyas Angelo and Diablo were not shown in New Vestroia. * Drago(Infinity Dragonoid) - Dan's Guardian Bakugan and of the Pyrus Attribute * Blade Tigrerra - Runo's Guardian Bakugan and of the Haos Attribute * Preyas - Marucho's Guardian Bakugan and of the Aquos Attribute. It is unknown if Angelo/Diablo Preyas would be one as well. * Storm Skyress - Shun's Guardian Bakugan and of the Ventus Attribute. * Hammer Gorem - Julie's Guardian Bakugan and of the Subterra Attribute. * Alpha Hydranoid - Alice's Guardian Bakugan and of the Darkus Attribute. The New Vestroia Soldiers/Guardians of the attribute energies It had been years since Vestroia was saved by Naga and Hal-G. Then disaster strikes again. Alien ships had made land on New Vestroia and Conquered it. Although the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance was there to save the day. Once it had been saved King Zenoheld had new plans of becoming ruler of everything. The Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia battled Zenoheld and lost so they entrusted their attribute energies with the Resistances Bakugan. The Following are the Resistances Evolved Version Bakugan: * Drago (Cross Dragonoid) - Dan's Guardian and owner of the Pyrus Attribute. * Ancient Nemus - Baron's Guardian Bakugan and previous owner of the Haos Attribute. * Elfin Version 2 - Marucho's Guardian Bakugan and owner of the Aquos Attribute. * Magma Wilda - Mira's Guardian Bakugan and owner of the Subterra Attribute. * Master Ingram - Shun's Guardian and owner of the Ventus Attribute. * Midnight Percival - Ace's Guardian and owner of the Darkus Attribute. Gallery Ancient Soldiers File:Apollonir4.jpg|Apollonir File:Clayf_Subterra.JPG|Clayf File:Lars_Lion_Haos.JPG|Lars Lion File:Exedra.jpg|Exedra File:Frosch_Aquos.JPG|Frosch File:Oberus.JPG|Oberus New Soldiers File:Infinity_drago.jpg|Infinity Dragonoid File:Hammer_Gorem_Subterra.JPG|Hammer Gorem File:Blade_Tigerra.JPG|Blade Tigrerra File:Alpha_hydranoid.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid File:Preyas_Anime.JPG|Preyas File:Storm_Skyress.JPG|Storm Skyress New Vestroia Attribute Warriors File:Odrago00.jpg|Cross Dragonoid File:Mwilda00.jpg|Magma Wilda File:Tnemus.jpg|Ancient Nemus File:Midnight_percival0.jpg|Midnight Percival File:Melfin0.jpg|Elfin Version 2 File:Ningram0.jpg|Master Ingram Category:Legendary soldiers